The present invention relates to the use of Indian Green Mussel (Perna viridis) as a source of anti-HIV activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of an extract of Indian Green Mussel (Perna viridis) as a source of anti-HIV activity in vitro.
The incidence of HIV infection, the cause of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) has reached catastrophic levels worldwide including India. For example, it is reported that India already has the largest burden of HIV infection in the world. Extensive work is being done throughout the globe to identify new anti-HIV therapeutic strategies to fight the killer virus. One strategy has been to identify anti-HIV compounds in natural resources like marine flora and fauna.
Antiviral activity of extracts from a variety of marine plants and animals have been studied and some results have been very encouraging. There are more than 100,000 species of molluscs, an antiviral and antibacterial substances have been extracted from clams, oysters, sea snails, etc. The marine mussels are another group of bivalve molluscs, which have compounds of high biomedical properties. The mussels are not only a cheap source of protein for human consumption but also found to possess some complex bioactive compounds which have tremendous potential in medical science. Brown mussel hydrolysate is available for human use in Russian market with trade names Viramid and Midel as antiviral drugs.
Carrageenan, a cell wall polysachharide from red algae, has been shown to be effective against Herpes simplex virus, a major co-infection in AIDS patients (Richards, J. T. et al., 1978, Antimicrobial. Agents Chemother., 14, 24-30). Tunicate extracts have shown promising results as antivirals. Organic antivirus has been isolated from Didemmun sp. (Rinehart, K. L., et al., 1981, Science 212, 933-935), specifically an HIV-1 protease inhibitor termed Didemnaketal A (Potts, H. C. M., et al, (1991), J. Am. Chem. Soc, b 113, 6321pp).
Mercenene, an extract from the clam, Mercenaria sp has been shown to have antiviral properties (Li, C. P. et. al., (1974), Cancer Chemother. Rep. Part 24, 97-129).
The extract from Indian green mussel (Perna viridis) has earlier been found to be active against influenza, herpes and hepatitis viral strains. The process of preparation of extract was first developed by the Russian scientists (Patent No. RU 2043109). A process on extraction of mussel hydrolysate is also disclosed in Indian patent application No 493/DHL/99.
While several drugs are available commercially for the inhibition of HIV-1 virus, the cost of such drugs is prohibitive.
The main object of the present invention is to identify anti-HIV activity in the extract prepared from the Indian green mussel Perna viridis. 
It is another object of the invention to identify a natural source for biomolecules useful as anti-HIV agents.
It is another object of the invention to identify and isolate anti-HIV biomolecules from marine organisms.
It is a further object of the invention to identify and characterize anti-HIV activity in the Indian marine bivalve, Perna viridis. 
It is another objective of the invention to identify a bio-active molecule with anti-HIV activity in Indian green mussel for therapeutic intervention in AIDS.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to the use of extract of Indian green mussel (Perna viridis) as a source of anti-HIV activity in vitro.
In one embodiment of the invention, the extract comprises the mussel hydrolysate.
In another embodiment of the invention, the mussel hydrolysate is used in 1,200 dilution.
The present invention also relates to the use of extract of Indian green mussel (Perna viridis) for anti-HIV activity in vitro, which comprises preparing an extract from the Indian green mussel (Perna viridis), establishing non-toxicity at the dilution (1:200) on human T-lymphocytic cell line CEM using MTT assay, assessment of production of virus in supernatants of the treated and untreated infected cells by p24 antigen ELISA using HIV-1 NJ4.3 isolate in T-cell lines CEM and Jurkat and using HIV-1 IIIB isolate in monocytic cell line U937.
In one embodiment of the invention, the extract is found to be non-toxic at the dilution (1:200) on human T-lymphocytic cell line CEM using MTT assay.
In another embodiment of the invention, the supernatants of the treated and untreated infected cells is subjected to p24 antigen ELISA to assess the production of virus using HIV-1 NL4.3 isolate in T-cell lines CEM and Jurkat and using HIV-1 IIIB isolate in monocytic cell line U4937.